Sector A Training Facility
Sector A Training FacilityHalf-LifeBlack Mesa Transit System map is one of the seven main sectors of the Black Mesa Research Facility. It is connected to the Green Line of the Black Mesa Transit System. Overview Training Facility Encountered in all four of the original Half-Life games, Sector A's Training Facility contains the separate Hazard Courses used for training scientists''Half-Life'' (predominantly in the use of the HEV Suit in the standard "Black Mesa Hazard Course") and security guards (in the "Black Mesa Hazard Course for Security Guard Training").Half-Life: Blue Shift Demonstrations are provided by trained instructors''Half-Life'' PlayStation 2 instruction manual or prerecorded Holographic Assistants,Half-LifeHalf-Life: Opposing ForceHalf-Life: Decay whilst participants are constantly monitored by observing scientists.Half-Life The two known Hazard Courses are apparently built over old, disused industrial maintenance sectors of the facility, and are each divided into an obstacle course for physical training, and a target range for firearms training. The Hazard Courses appear as the optional training chapters of Half-Life and Blue Shift, the latter based on the same maps, although they are two different areas. In the Opposing Force chapter We Are Not Alone, the standard Hazard Course can be accessed with the Displacer Cannon in the map the weapon is found in. There the facility appears to have been damaged as well by the Resonance Cascade, and the Holographic Assistant is still working. Vortigaunts are swarming the area and attack the hologram, probably thinking it is a living being, but do not damage it. In Decay, the Hazard Course is visited when Gina Cross and Colette Green are required to cut through the destroyed remains of the Hazard Course to reach the surface with Rosenberg during the chapter Hazardous Course. Zombies instead of scientists are now found in the observation rooms. Gallery Pre-release File:Hazard1.jpg|Early Gina Cross' Holographic Assistant counterpart in an early Training Facility. File:Hazard0.jpg|Ditto. Retail File:Training facility sign.png|Training Facility sign. File:Hazard Course.jpg|Holographic Assistant at the start of the Hazard Course in the Training Facility. File:Hazard gina.jpg|Ditto. File:T0a00006.jpg|Cross' hologram showing Gordon how to make a duck jump. File:Rat Hazard Course.jpg|Rat in the Target Range. File:Ba hazard1 miller.jpg|Miller as the Holographic Assistant for Security Guard Training in the Training Facility. File:Miller.jpg|Ditto, closer. File:Rosenberg hazard course.jpg|Rosenberg as seen during the Security Guard Training. File:Dy hazard0000.jpg File:Dy hazard00004.jpg File:Dy hazard0001.jpg File:Dy hazard00017.JPG File:Dy hazard0002.jpg File:Dy hazard0004.jpg File:Dy hazard0005.jpg File:Dy hazard00054.JPG File:Dy hazard00056.JPG File:Dy hazard00068.JPG File:Dy hazard00074.JPG File:Dy hazard0008.jpg File:Dy hazard00083.JPG File:Dy hazard0013.jpg File:Dy hazard0014.jpg File:Dy hazard0016.jpg File:Dy hazard0017.jpg File:Dy hazard0018.jpg File:Dy hazard0021.jpg File:Dy hazard0022.jpg File:Dy hazard0023.jpg File:Dy hazard0030.jpg File:Dy hazard0033.jpg File:Dy hazard0035.jpg File:Dy uplink0002.jpg File:Decay schedule.jpg|Hazard course training schedule from around the Black Mesa Incident. Satellite Communications Center Located right outside the Training Facility, it houses a large satellite uplink dish. This facility is used in the Decay chapter Surface Call when Colette Green and Gina Cross help Rosenberg contact the military. Near this area is a vast semi-subterranean freight warehouse, which Cross and Green must traverse through to open the locked door to the dish control room.Half-Life: Decay Gallery File:Dy uplink0000.jpg File:Dy uplink0001.jpg File:Dy uplink0003.jpg File:Dy uplink0005.jpg File:Dy uplink0011.jpg File:Dy uplink0016.jpg File:Dy uplink0017.jpg File:Dy uplink0019.jpg File:Dy uplink0021.jpg File:Dy uplink0022.jpg File:Dy uplink0023.jpg|Under the powered satellite uplink dish. File:Dy uplink0026.jpg File:Dy uplink0027.jpg Area 4 Personnel Dormitories As seen in the Security Shift Schedule given to Barney Calhoun, Sector A features an Area 4 Personnel Dormitories. Two security guards started their Red (from 09:00 to 22:00) and Orange (from 21:00 to 10:00) Shifts there on May 15, 200-.Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' References Category:Locations Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Black Mesa Sectors